


Winchesters 7:11

by ScooBiNatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Winchester Gospels, fanart inspired, idek anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooBiNatural/pseuds/ScooBiNatural
Summary: Lucifer, Gabriel, and Apocalypse Michael meet at a 7Eleven, have a few rainbow slurpees, and beat up God in the parking lot.





	Winchesters 7:11

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foodog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodog/gifts).



‘ _Why do these things always happen at 3 in the morning…?_ ’ the cashier wonders to himself.

It was weird enough when the first guy showed up. “What is this?” He’d asked, pointing to the slurpee machine like he hadn’t ever seen one before.

He tried to explain but the weird blond guy just wasn’t getting it. “Why would humans willingly ingest such high volumes of sugar at such low temperatures? That cannot be healthy or pleasant…”

He said  _humans_ , like he wasn’t one. Weirdo.

Eventually a shorter blond guy who he referred to as his brother came in and—upon hearing that the former one had never experienced a slurpee—promptly bought three of them.

As he was filling up the third one with every flavour in the machine, a third man walked in who they both also referred to as their brother, but who looked nothing like them.

The first two… he could see _maybe_ being related. But this guy? There’s no way. He’s a completely different  _race_ from them. And now that he thinks about it, the first two don’t look that close either. Maybe they’re in a fraternity? But they’re all different ages...

And the last guy looks younger than the first two but he’s calling them both ‘little brothers’.

At this point he’s almost afraid to ask what the hell is going on in this 7Eleven tonight.

They seemed to be waiting for something, all three of them trading what could either be interpreted as inside jokes or thinly-veiled threats to each other while they enjoyed the slurpees the shortest one bought for them.

The weirdest thing was when, in the middle of a conversation, all three of their heads turned to look outside at something simultaneously. They headed out without a word to each other or him.

There was another man outside, with curly hair and an even shorter stature than the second guy. The weird part about him is… out of curiosity, the cashier rolled back the security tape to see when he arrived only to find the camera fritzed for a few seconds. There was just nothing-static-and then the fourth guy was there.

It gives him the creeps.

the first guy threw his slurpee on the ground as he approached, yelling angrily in a language he can’t identify. The other two ‘brothers’ quickly joined him while the fourth guy rose his hands in a placating gesture.

At the end of the night, he decided to chalk it up to some gang. The ‘brothers’ beat the crap out of the new guy, he probably owes them money or something. Despite being beaten up pretty good, he didn’t seem all that hurt when he got back up. He didn’t even seem angry.

In fact, before they parted ways again, he gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. Maybe some weird power play kinda stuff?

It was definitely crazier than most of the stuff that happens in this 7Eleven Parking lot. Then again, he’s also pretty sure he saw Taylor Swift making out with another girl on a motorcycle once so… maybe it’s just him.


End file.
